


日落以后

by 012329



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/012329/pseuds/012329
Summary: *纯属瞎编，与现实毫无关联，非常三观不正的青春校园故事恶趣味，含有抹布等各种垃圾元素！！！也很狗血，比较复杂不太想剧透，请确认能接受再继续往下看，看了别骂我前半部分很纯情
Relationships: Hirano Sho/Nagase Ren
Kudos: 13





	日落以后

**Author's Note:**

> *纯属瞎编，与现实毫无关联，非常三观不正的青春校园故事  
> 恶趣味，含有抹布等各种垃圾元素！！！也很狗血，比较复杂不太想剧透，请确认能接受再继续往下看，看了别骂我  
> 前半部分很纯情

01

我第一次见到她的时候，她刚转学来东京，那时我以为我永远不会与她有什么交集。

昨晚打游戏打到很晚，听到老师说要介绍新来的转学生，我侧手撑着脸继续闭目养神。

夏日的阳光一大早就很刺眼，不耐烦的用手掌遮住眼睛，黑板上传来“笃笃”的声音，大概是那个新生在写自己的名字。

好吵。

其他女生叽叽喳喳的反应。

“好可爱！”

“名字也很好听，不过比较像少女漫男主的名字，不像女生。”

“怎么还不说话，很怕生吗？”

这是那个“人缘很好”的女同学，平时老是一副大姐大的做派，正常的语气，可总感觉带了点嘲讽。

“永濑くん，做个自我介绍。”

班主任是个不苟言笑的中年男人，看似很一板一眼，也有些不通情达理的地方，但人其实还不错。

“那个……”

声音好小，几乎快听不清，让我想到了以前班上木讷寡言的书呆子。

“大声点，别害羞嘛。”

起哄的声音此起彼伏，这样打断别人说话的人更惹人烦。

“永濑廉……我的名字……”

她的声音有点奇怪，音调偏高的嗓音憋在喉咙里，感觉扭扭捏捏的。

名字是不错，不过听这说话吞吞吐吐的语速，估计和我完全是两种人。

随后是长达一分钟的沉默。

“好了，你坐到平野くん前面吧。”

果然被点到名了，这个位置空了好久，我一直觉得这样挺好的。

不情愿的睁开眼，她正瞪着茶色的眸子惊诧地望过来。

有什么好惊讶的？

我倒是有点惊讶，她和我想象的不一样。

她没穿校服，穿着一件白色的连衣裙，看得出旧了，但是很干净。离得近了，大概还能闻到洗衣液的清香。素净的黑色长发披在她单薄骨感的肩头，显得很柔软。

她还是愣愣地盯着我，不是我吹嘘，像很多女生第一次见到我那样。

无趣。

我也在打量她。她虽然肤色偏黑，但皮肤很细腻，五官很好。我搜寻了一遍脑子里的记忆，也没找到这么精致的鼻子和下颌线。

直到我数到她脸上的第四颗痣的时候，才被一个聒噪的人打断。

“去啊，老师让你坐那儿。”

她很高，目测比班上很多男生都高。裙子有些短了，只能盖住她的大腿。打个比方，就是个别女生会把校服裙子拉到最短的那种长度。

也许是生长期个子长得快了，裙子不合身吧——以我对她短暂的印象，擅自给她找的借口。

她埋下头，视线落到裙边，低着头走过来，脚步很轻。我也注视着她柔软的裙摆，随着她行走的脚步摆动，露出一小寸本来被盖住的肌肤。再短一点，或许能看到白色的内裤。穿着洗得那么旧的白裙子，还不透，我猜应该是白色的。

其他男生的视线同样追随着她的裙摆、她细长的双腿、她纤细的手腕徐徐摆动。有的女生也是。

她自己可能都没注意到，她不动声色的，就吸引了所有人的目光。

和她精致的脸不一样，她还有点呆，意外的缺乏距离感。

坐下时，她仿佛猛的松了口气，砰的一下靠在椅背上。我放在桌边的笔被振得滚下来，掉在地上一声脆响。显然她也听见了，立即慌张地弯下腰去捡。

她是不是也没什么性别意识？

她弯腰时，只急着捡东西，手没护住胸口，从这个视角，正好看到她乳白色的胸衣。可能和白色的内裤是一套的。

“抱歉。”

她把笔放回原位，差点又滚下来了，她接住放回去，又道歉了一次。

“对不起。”

傻乎乎的。

“没事，”还是提醒一下吧，我指着自己的胸口，“弯腰的时候，胸口会露。”

红晕迅速窜上她的脸颊，只说了声谢谢，她就回头望向讲台。

我望着她，还能看到她的耳朵是红的。

她追着老师的步子转头，而我在她身后，被她散落在桌子上的发丝弄得心烦意乱。

我戳了戳她的肩膀，她动了一下，没有回头。

什么意思？我又扯了下她的头发，她终于微微回过头，露出好看的侧脸，脸上是那种被欺负了的表情。

什么啊？我的语气不自觉地变得凶了一点。

“往前坐点，头发落在我的桌子上了。”

“哦……好。”

“你为什么不穿校服？”

“还没有……”问她的是那个大姐头，眼神很不友善，她抬头瞧了一眼，就又低下了头，“老师让我下午去领。”

“在学校里穿成这样，真不合适。”

“嗯，我会注意的。”

“抬头啊，有没有点礼貌。”

“对不起，我不是故意的。”

声音微微发抖，看着真不爽……不过我才发现，她的口音带了点大阪腔，软软的，和一般关西人不一样。

“道什么歉？”

“你们很熟吗？”

对面恼羞成怒，我不禁冷笑，欺软怕硬罢了。

“不熟。可是……我们和你很熟吗？你倒是管的很宽。”

等人走了，我低声提醒了她一句。

“你以后小心点她，还有她们那帮人。”

“谢谢。”

有点烦。

“谢什么。你记着就是了。”

02

她的生活轨迹看似很普通，仔细回想，却有种神出鬼没的感觉。

上课和课间时间，她都乖乖的待在教室，不和任何人说话，包括我。我也没想和她说话。起码在教室是这样，因为不想旁人注意到我和她有交流。

可一到别的时间，她就近乎消失了。

午休时间，她从来没出现过。可能是没有认识的人，一个人找了个地方待着吃饭？放学后，她应该还没加入社团，一放学就立马走人，收拾东西的速度比我还快。

回想起上一次和她有过交流，还是她转学来的第一天下午。

我在操场，还没去换运动服，碰到她抱着未拆封的校服路过。

旁边的男生下流地打量着她，对她吹了个口哨，众人哄笑成一团。可我笑不出来。

她尴尬地瞟了这边一眼，快步走过。可能是注意到我了，又折回来走到我面前。

我们都看着她，而她的目光只停留在我身上。

“平野くん，这附近有换衣服的地方吗？”

“有，就在……”其他人戏谑的视线投过来，烦，“你不认识路，我带你去吧。”

起哄的声音更大了，我大步走在前面，她轻柔的道谢的语句和众人聒噪的声音混杂着落在我身后，我不由得厉声催她。

“走快点，别磨蹭。”

把她送到更衣室门口我就打算走了。进去之前，路上一直没说话的她对我笑了笑。这是我第一次看见她笑，她笑的时候感觉很孩子气，仿佛无忧无虑的模样。

“你人真好。”

“赶紧进去吧。”

结果我没走。就等在外面，想着她刚刚的笑，想象着她换衣服的场景，那条薄薄的连衣裙从她身上滑落，想着校服对她来说会不会不够长？

如果她知道了我的这些想法，就不会说我人好了吧？

然后她衣服出来了，我从来没觉得这件校服有这么好看过。

换掉的连衣裙被她揉成一团塞在手里，没有放进装着其他几套校服的袋子里，似乎很不喜欢。

本来应该是膝盖上一点的裙子，她穿着果然还是偏短。我皱着眉想，要是我们学校女生校服是长裙就好了。

“不好看吗？”

她歪着头观察我的反应。我不想说实话，侧身咳嗽了一声。

“还行吧。也不算丑。”

她的脸上又浮现出放松的笑容，对着镜子转了一圈，校服的裙摆飞舞起来。

“麻烦你了，我先走了。”

“不用我带路吗？”

“不用，我记得路了。”

我的好心情很快就没了。回到社团换衣服，撞见了很令人不悦的对话。

“那个转学生好漂亮，还很瘦身材比例也好。”

“但是平胸，有点肉比较好吧，性格感觉也不怎么样。”

“腿长啊。而且你不懂，性格越是这种类型的，在床上越骚。”

“也是。你看没看到她那裙子短的，啧啧。”

“吵死了。”

关柜子的手不自觉使了劲儿，哐啷一声响，那两人只噤声了片刻不敢说话，就变回吊儿郎当的状态。

“反应这么大，你看上她了？”

“看不惯你们这么评头论足而已。”

“你清高个什么劲儿？说实话，你也想对她下手了吧。”

我没法反驳，揪住对方的领子，想泄愤。

“关你屁事。”

这一拳被朋友拉住了，落在了柜子上。比方才关柜子门的声响还大，那两人吓得立马遁走。

“嘁，这么开不起玩笑。”

“谁跟你们开玩笑？”

“哎哎，算了。别跟他们计较，没意思。”

03

我观察了些日子，果然注意到几处不对劲的地方。

明明是夏天，她却经常穿着长袖。有时午休回来，发现她扣错了上衣扣子。

还有些不知道从哪儿传出来的流言蜚语，说看到她上了辆高级轿车。

假的吧。

她那副呆呆的样子，一点也不像那样的人。

不可否认，她有种能勾起人情欲的气质，时不时还会有些令人遐想的动作。可每当她清澈的眸子望向我，我就会想，那些都是无意识的。

渐渐的，我偶尔会在放学后遇见她。她仍然没加入社团，只是对待在学校有了兴趣，一只黑色的流浪猫。

第一次碰到那天，下了场阵雨，她抱着猫，蹲在自行车棚底下躲雨，浑身淋湿了一半。

我是过来骑自行车回家的，半路突然下雨，还好有带伞。

雨没停走不了，我收了伞走到她身后。她背对着我，丝毫没有警觉性，还在给小猫喂牛奶。

我就站在她斜后方，视线描摹过她单薄的衣衫覆盖着的纤瘦身躯。

她的后背湿了，白色的衬衫贴在皮肤上，透着肉。她的裙摆湿了，没了平日的轻盈感，濡湿的印记让人联想到某种不可告人的秘密。

昨夜的梦冲进我的脑海，梦里她在我身下哭吟，我的精液弄脏了她白色的裙摆。

猫毛也湿了，在她胸前拱来拱去，洇出一片水渍。她抱着猫哄它的侧脸，温柔得宛如一个年轻的母亲在哄孩子。

狼狈又圣洁。

她的头发也湿了，软趴趴地贴着脸，感觉很乖。我忽然想起带了条干净的毛巾，于是蹲下来，自顾自地给她擦起了头发。

“淋雨了小心感冒。”

她僵硬了一瞬，听到我的声音，又放松了继续撸猫。

“平野くん，你对谁都这么好吗？”

“……顺手而已。”

小猫在她的抚摸下发出舒服的咕噜声，我的手隔着毛巾轻抚过她的发丝，她似乎是心情愉快地哼起了歌。

和着雨声，却感觉是很哀愁的调子。

“什么歌？”

“《最后の雨》，老歌。”

“现在就在下雨。”

“是啊，很应景。”

她轻柔的低语飘进雨中，如同一股浪潮打湿了我。

谁かに盗られるくらいなら

强く抱いて君を壊したい 

大概是这样的歌词，老式的情歌，初次听到，我居然奇妙地共情了。

“它和你好像。”

我紧张地脱口而出。

“因为是黑色的吗？”

“嗯。”

不是，是她懵懂的眼神和这只猫一样的可怜、可爱。这只猫也很瘦，不知道猫和她的体重哪个更不正常。

“我也没那么黑吧。”

她转过身，睫毛还是湿漉漉的。

“它的腿好像受伤了，附近有可以给它看病的地方吗？”

“有，不过走过去有点远，等雨小了再去吧。”

“它以前应该是家猫，不知道是不是走丢了。”

她的指尖掠过猫戴着的项圈，很破旧，应当是已流浪很久了。

“我转学来那天就注意到它。老师给我安排的座位的时候，它正好爬到窗台上，我真怕它掉下去。”

“所以你当时一直盯着我看。”

“是在看猫。”

原来是我自作多情了。

“不过也有看你。”

也不完全是自作多情。

很快雨停了，我把自行车推出来。

“我载你去吧。”

“不会耽误你之后的安排吧？”

“不会，如果有事我早打车走了。”就不会在这儿陪你等着了。

我跨上自行车，拍了拍后座。

“上来吧。”

“我要怎么坐？”

她扭扭捏捏地凑过来，我不大理解她的意思。

“斜着坐啊。”

“我怕掉下去。”

“放心，我骑车很稳的。”

“……好吧。”

一块等身大的热源贴近，我开始质疑自己这句话的可靠性。

出了校门，她立即揪住我的衣角，我终于明白她刚才想说什么了。

“别着急，很快就到了。”

话音刚落，一辆摩托车从旁边呼啸而过，我猛停了一下，她整个人撞到我背上，一只手护着猫，一只手下意识抓住了我的腰。

“意外，没事，幸好骑得不快。”

“我也没事，走吧。”

然而她的手依然紧紧圈着我。

路过一座大桥，清风抚面，阵雨过后却依然闷热，像青春电影里的场景。她缓缓地靠上我的后背，我的心脏在惊吓之后持续狂跳，不知道她能不能听到。

“紫耀……可以这么叫你吗？”

听见了吧。

“可以啊。”

“你的名字真好听。”

她也有叽叽喳喳的时候，但是不惹人厌。比如和我说起猫，说起好多次下午遇到这只黑猫，给它分了一半晚餐。

我拿了点准备好的吃的出来喂猫。

“你太瘦了，别老让它吃。”

“可是它好可爱。”

“喜欢的话，干脆带回去养。”

“我住的地方不让养宠物。”

她的语气一改，变得低落了。

“我一直希望哪天它突然不见了，它以前的主人找到它，或者有新的人把它捡走。”

我摸着猫的下巴，生出了一个不知道算不算自私的想法。

“我想养。”

“真的吗？”

“我家里好几只猫和狗，多这一只不多。”

她的睫毛忽闪忽闪的。

“那我以后还能看到它吗？”

“你可以来我家找我。”

“不会麻烦吗？”

“不会，联系方式给我，我可以经常给你发它的照片。”

她扬起一抹笑容的时候，我以为这一切进展得很顺利。

通过sns交谈时，她甚至会用あたし这样的自称，带点撒娇的语气。给她发猫的视频，她有时会回个模仿猫叫的语音，很可爱，我窝在被子里反复播放，硬得不行。

04

后来我才逐渐发现她的秘密。包括很多我一点也不想知道的事。

起初只是让我怜惜。

一日午休时间，老师让我去体育馆后面的仓库取东西，那边有个很少有人使用的公共厕所，倒是挺干净。

然而里面传来一阵声响，夹杂着女孩子们娇滴滴的笑声，显得很渗人。

不对劲。

我走到门口，门口都淌着水，顾不得是女厕，我踏了一步进去。

所有人齐刷刷地转过头看我，脸上都是吞了苍蝇的表情。

除了一个人，靠着墙跌坐在地上，垂着头，浑身都是湿的。

我早该知道的。应该说，我早就猜到有这个可能性，只是不敢面对。

“廉。”

“啧，英雄救美的来了。”

大概是我的神情太过吓人，她们一溜烟全跑了。

我只能听到自己踩着水的脚步声。走到永濑面前，我半蹲下来，手轻轻地搭在她的肩上。她的脸上毫无血色，看起来特别虚弱，我不敢使哪怕一点力。

“廉，有受伤吗？”

她还是没抬头，沉默地摇了摇头。

“让我看看，我没别的意思。”

避开关键部位，我掀开她的衣服检查，有些淤青和擦伤，不算太严重。

像是某些色情影像里的场景，女高中生穿着被打湿的学生制服，在废弃的厕所里，她的身体上有许多莫名其妙的印记，她完全失去了反抗的意志，我可以对她做任何事。

难以启齿，我竟然起反应了。

但我很抗拒自己产生那些不合时宜的念头，根本不敢看她的脸。

“去保健室。”

她这才抬起头，丝毫不在意我搭在她腰上的手，眸子里满是复杂的情绪，勉强的笑得比哭还难看。

“很失望吧，我和你想象的不一样。”

“我知道你有超出我想象的部分，这些部分，我会有惊讶，但没有失望，这不是你的错。”

她闭着眼睛靠过来，倚在我的肩头，似乎是哭了。

“我不想让你看见这样的我。”

“我想看。”

我没忍住将她拥入怀中，她的皮肤好凉，这样会着凉的。把她打横抱起，我才意识到她比我想象的还要轻。

“走吧，你需要换身衣服，然后上药。”

“我不想待在学校。”

“你想去哪儿？”

“不想被其他人任何看见，除了你。”

她说这句话的时候，望着我的眼神，让我恍惚间误以为这是私奔的台词。

“送你回家吧，下午请个病假。”

从学校后门溜出来，路人和出租车司机怪异的神色弄得我很不好意思，她倒是镇定得很，一点反应都没有。

她住在一间老旧又简陋的一居室，看陈设明显是独居，不过收拾得很干净。

“有药箱吗？”

“有。”

她顾自打开衣柜门，从下面的抽屉取了药箱，接着拿了件睡裙出来。

女孩子的衣柜……有种偷窥他人隐私的错觉。里面意外地有些颜色鲜亮的裙子，我从来没见她穿过。

“我要换衣服。”

“哦、哦。”

我还愣在原地，她把药箱塞到我手里。

“去看看要用什么。”

自觉走到门外把门关上，我靠着门板打开药箱。有治外伤的药，只是内容物已经见底了。

好多没见过的东西，我瞟了几眼药名，不知道是做什么用的。

这是她的个人隐私。我提醒自己，压住好奇心，不去看包装上的说明。

“好了吗？药没了，我要去买点回来。”

耐心等了一会儿，我才敲门，提高音量重复问了几句，都无人回应，屋子里也毫无动静。

怕出意外，我只好推开门。浴室灯亮着，换洗的衣服放在门口的篮子里，应该是在洗澡。

“廉，还好吗？说句话。”

我又在浴室门口敲门问了好几遍，里面总算传来一个虚弱的声音。

“嗯……我差点睡着了。”

好危险。

“小心别晕倒了。我在这儿等着，你洗好了快点出来。”

她迷迷糊糊应了几声。我手脚都不知道该往哪放，眼睛转了几圈，最后视线落在旁边的衣服上。

好香。

我没忍住偷偷拿起来闻了一下，有股轻淡的白花香，她用的什么洗衣液，还是香水？她会用香水吗？她不像会用香水的样子。

水声停了，我如梦初醒，赶紧把衣服放了回去。

“我洗完了，衣服还放在外面的……”

听到她的话，我心虚得舌头差点打结。

“哦，好，我、我去买药，你出来吧。”

等我回来的时候，她又不在屋子里，也没有灯亮着。

她不见了吗？这个可怕的想法突然冒出来，我顿时慌了。

“廉，你在哪儿？”

回答我的只有窗外的蝉鸣。

我打开浴室门，里面是湿的，还泛着热乎乎的水蒸气。我拉开通往阳台的门，她在那里，光着脚坐在阳台的围栏上，微风吹起她的发梢，单薄的身影背后是晃眼的阳光。

虚幻得仿佛马上就要消失。

她居高临下地俯视着我，摇晃着细瘦的小腿，没有血色的脸上是无忧无虑的笑容。

“紫耀，我等你好久了。”

如同带着引诱的细语，分不清是天使还是魔鬼。

“那是什么？”

她指着我提着的东西询问，我才醒过来。

“药和便当。”

“不是，那个红色的盒子是什么？”

“啊，我路过饰品店顺手买的，”顿了片刻，我补充道，“给你的。”

“打开看看。”

盒子里是个银制的脚链，没什么夸张的宝石装饰，款式很简单。

但当我路过橱窗时，一眼就觉得这个很适合她，简单的性感。

“不值钱，随便买的，你要吗？”

她舔了下嘴唇，像只调皮的猫。

“你给我戴上，我就要。”

“你先下来，不安全。”

“二楼而已，就算掉下去也不会怎样。”

“行吧，你别动。”

我叹了声气，把手里其他东西放到一边，拿着脚链靠近她。

她只穿了睡裙，整条腿都是光着的。她特意抬起一条腿，我几乎能看到腿根的风光。

触到她脚踝的肌肤，我不自觉滚动喉结，咽了口口水。

好细。

我单手就能完全握住，在床上，我可以抓住她的脚踝……

“你弄疼我了。”

她的语调变得很娇气，和平时完全是两个人。

“抱歉……”收回心猿意马的思绪，我赶紧扣上搭扣，“好了。”

她用脚踝蹭了下我的手。

“谢谢，很漂亮。”

“……你该下来了吧。”

“不想下来。”

“还没上药呢。”

“你能接住我吗？”

“嗯？”

尚未理解她的意思，她就跳下来，扑到了我怀里。我反射性地抱着她的腰接住了她，向后倒了几步砸在围栏上。

“要搞回屋搞，别在阳台！”

隔壁的怒吼吓了我一跳，她倒是不以为意，搂着我的脖子笑得喘不上气。

“知道了，不会在阳台的。”

不是在不在阳台的问题吧，压根就不会做……吗？

听着她一直哼哼地上完药，我总算松了口气。

“以后午休都和我一起吃饭吧。”

“你的朋友我都不认识。”

“就我们两个人。”

“真的可以吗？”

“他们我其他时间也能见到。”

感觉气氛很好，我不禁问出口。

“我问你个事。”

她抬眼看着我，由于上药疼得眼眶湿漉漉的。

“你说。”

“我们算是在交往吗？”

她的脸色瞬间肉眼可见地垮了。

“不算。”

“为什么？”

“我必须先向你坦白一件事。”

她在我震惊的目光下撩起裙子。

“如你所见，是男人。抱歉瞒了你那么久。”

原来是“他”，不是“她”。

“呃……你是哪种？”

“哪个哪种？”

“就是……是觉得自己是女性，还是单纯喜欢女装？”

他倒是很坦诚。

“习惯女装，心理性别为男。”

“那你在学校……”

“那是为了方便，班主任知道我是男的。你是直男吧，所以我们不算啊。”

“应该是……吧。”

“啊？”

“我现在也不确定……”

实不相瞒，此时我很怀疑我的性向。因为听到他坦白之后，我完全没觉得他对我的吸引力有所消退。

“你能抱我吗？”

说这句话的时候，他神色平淡得不像是在求爱，而是在审视我。

我双手搭上他的肩膀，他的瞳孔倏地放大了，很是诧异。我想碰他，看着他胆怯又期待的眼神，我反而下不了手。

我无法在短时间内回答这个问题。

“让我想想。”

他收起方才慌乱的神色，轻佻地笑了一声。

“没关系，我就知道会是这个结局。”

“我们以后还能做朋友吗？”

他挑眉看着我，似乎有些意外是我说了这句话。

“你问我吗？”

“嗯。”

“只要你不介意就可以啊。”

05

一起午休的约定没有作废，然而在我看不见的地方，情况反而变得更糟糕了。

我不该看到的。

废弃的教室里，落了好厚的灰尘。永濑被按在最后一排墙角的课桌上，被绑着手后入。

他的衣服被弄得好脏，乱糟糟的裙子盖着不堪入目的地方，浅蓝色的裙摆上沾着一块块血污，肉体在下面耸动。

肮脏的液体混着暗红色的印记挂在他面无表情的脸上，他的眼睛里是灰暗的，闷声不响，像个被扔到垃圾箱里的布娃娃，了无生气。

我做过类似的梦，也是在教室里，但在梦里他是笑着的。他带着我们独处时才会看到的稚气笑容与我交欢，细长的双腿缠着我的腰，脚踝上的脚链随着我们的动作无章法地晃来晃去，那个模样天真又放荡。

不是现在这样。

换作是我，我不会让他流血。

男人着迷的视线落在他背脊拱起的弧度，粗糙的手在他的脸上流连，捋过头发，在他单薄的身体上游走，像是在享受他的肉体，又像要捏碎他一样。

他闭上眼忍不住口中的悲鸣。

“放开他。”

他的双眼猛然睁开，痛觉卡在喉咙里，暗淡的瞳孔里霎时慌乱和耻辱交织。

“怎么，你也想操他吗？”

那个男人骂骂咧咧地退出来，性器上挂着红红白白的黏液。我红着眼扑上去，没让他再吐出一句污遭的话，我恨不得让他消失在这个世界。

“紫耀，住手。”

是永濑的声音，暗哑的嗓子很虚弱。

“算是为了我。”

尽管很微弱，他却把我从无休止的泄愤中拉回了现实。

“带我回家吧。”

“不去医院吗？”

我走过去扶住他摇摇欲坠的身体，他闭眼咬着破损的下唇，摇了摇头。

“不能去……不用去，我有药。”

“你应该去医院，报警。”

“去了我怎么办？”

没想到再来他家是这种情况，上一次也很糟糕，这次更甚。

他进去洗澡的时候，我靠在门背后，提不起任何兴趣去观察他的房间有什么变化。

那个灰蒙蒙的片段反复在我的脑海里回放，夹杂着一些红色的色块。

愤怒、悔恨和一丝不应当存在的性幻想轮流占据我的大脑，淌过我的血液循环着。

他现在应该很疼，我想到，伤口不小心沾到水会更疼。

而我只能听见水声，他是不是已经习惯了忍耐，习惯了……

“你没必要为我做这些。”

我给他上药的手顿了一下，没有抬头，又继续往下。

“今天那样，你会吃亏的，如果他找你麻烦。”

我不想听这些。

“你呢？”

“我在说你的事。”

“我没事，不重要。”

“我更不重要。”

我不想听他自轻自贱，哪怕他只穿着最简单的衣服，哪怕他不着寸缕，我也不这么认为。

“我不这么认为。”

“很多事，你想得太好了。”

他眉头紧锁着，那双盈盈剪水般的眸子，如同秋雨落入湖中泛起的一圈圈涟漪，晃得我说不出话。

那天临走前，我还是问了他。

“没那么巧对不对？每次刚好让我撞见。”

在我没发现的时候，发生了些什么？

“你别问了。你知道了又有什么用呢？一定要听我把那些事一件一件地说出来吗？”

06

流言是真的。

看到他上了那辆熟悉的车时，我差点就冲上去了。但事实上，我一步也没动，没能吐出一个字。所有脏话、不解、愤怒都憋在喉咙里，我都只想发泄在他身上。

我等在家门口。

看到我，车停了，车里的人摇下车窗。

“在这儿站着干嘛，你怎么不进去？”

“爸，这辆车借我用用。”

“车库里很多车，随便开。”

“我就想开这辆。”

司机转过头来。

“先生待会儿还要用车。”

“没事，下车吧。把钥匙给他，你去换辆车开。”

“谢了。”

接过钥匙时，给了我一个意味深长的眼神。

“你开慢点，小心别把车撞了。”

车里是干净的，只有一股淡淡的异味，很明显，我能猜到那是什么。接着我的目光注意到一抹银光，一串掉在后座角落的脚链。

“呵。”

我不禁冷笑了一声，把脚链捡起来瞧了瞧，松松垮垮的，不知是怎么从那人脚踝上晃下来的。算了，反正不值钱，他不放在心上，也很正常。

直接把车开到了永濑家楼下，我拨了电话，响了半晌，他才接电话。

“廉，你在哪儿，在做什么？”

脑海中闪过一系列可能的画面，我控制不住这种审问的语气。

“在家，准备洗澡。”

“下楼，我就在你家楼下。”

来的路上下起了雨，此时正是倾盆大雨。他拉开窗帘，隔着雨幕，我看不清他，他也看不清我。

“紫耀，怎么了？这么大的雨。”

“下来。”

“能不能等一会儿？我洗完澡马上就来。”

她软声问着，大概以为我只是普通的心情不好。

这是我第一次吼她。

“听不懂我的话吗？让你现在就下来。”

几分钟后，他才出现，穿着我第一次见到他时的那身白裙子，干净的模样应当是洗过澡了。

我打着伞站在雨中，他走近了，一看清就要逃。我从背后紧紧圈住他，雨伞掉在地上，雨水倾泻，瞬间让我们都湿透了。

“不许走。”

“你都看到了？”

“你还想瞒我多久？”

“我也是才知道……对不起。”

“上车。”

强硬地把他塞进后座，我欺身压了上去，扒开他的衣服，纤细的身体上到处是情事的痕迹。

“他是在这儿操你的吗？”

“紫耀，你要干什么？”

他挣扎想打开车门，被我攥住了手腕，以他的力气根本不能挣脱我。

“干你啊。”

他被我凶神恶煞的神色吓到了，躲无可躲，流着泪摇头。

“不要……”

“他们都能操你，就我不行吗？”

“你疯了吗？会有人经过。”

“是啊，因为你疯了。”

堵住他的嘴，唇舌推拒着，他咬破了我的下唇，尝到一丝血腥味。这是我们的第一个吻。一瞬的刺痛感只让我皱了下眉，根本不想停下来。

手指插进身后柔软的肉穴，紧窄的肠道缠着我的手指吸吮，我既兴奋又恼怒。 

“啊……不要这样……”

“你就这么不情愿吗？你忘了？之前你让我抱你。”

“不一样。”

车窗外暴雨交加。

我解了裤子，硬热的阴茎抵在他翕张的穴口，捏着他的下巴强迫他低头看即将交合的部位。

“看到了吗？你应该含着它。”

“等一下……润滑和套子，在那儿。”

“啧。”

按他说的翻了出来，里面大概用了一半。我难以克制地想到，他和这辆车的主人，我的父亲，在这里做过多少次？

随便挤了些润滑剂，我径直操了进去。

“你跟他做过多少次了？这么熟悉，经常在车里吗？”

“嗯……你别问了，要做就做……”

“为什么不能问？骗我好玩吗？”

“对不起……我、我不是有意的……要我怎么和你说那些……”

我越是逼问，他下面绞得越紧。

“咬这么紧，是心虚了，还是兴奋？”

“没有……”

我忍不住更用力地顶弄，他被顶地撞在车窗玻璃上，却一声不吭。

“真不坦诚。”

我伸手护住他的后脑勺，他诧异地抬眼望着我。不要这么看我，我会心软。

“痛不会说吗？”

“自己咬着。”

把他的裙子推到胸口，露出肿胀挺立的乳尖，我吹了口气，他哑着嗓子喘了一声。

“真可怜，都肿了。”

我绕着那里揉捏，他的胸膛在我的掌下颤栗。

“他喜欢怎么弄？用手还是用嘴？”

他紧咬着下唇不肯开口，我掐着红肿的乳尖逼问他。

“说啊。”

“嗯……用手……”

“哦，不一样，我喜欢用嘴。”

咬了一口，味道还不错，他喘得更大声了。

“你更喜欢哪种？”

“啊……用、用嘴舔……”

满意了，我接着问。

“他喜欢用什么姿势？”

“不知道。”

“我换个问法，他经常用什么姿势操你？”

“从后面……”

“我也喜欢后入。”

“他觉得这样比较像女孩子……”

我不是这个意思，我没这么想过。

“不过今天我必须看着你的脸，你别想逃。”

我要看着他哭，看着他叫，看着他吞下我的性器，看着他被我操到高潮。

“为什么？”

他偏过头，脸上浮现出愧疚的神情。越是如此，我越不想放开他。

“没让你问。”

我捏着他的下巴吻他，他只是配合地张开嘴，让我的舌头抵进去，搅乱他的口腔，并不回应。

“他会吻你吗？”

“唔……不会……”

心里有点暗爽。同时我又唾弃自己，沉溺于这种幼稚的比较，改变不了任何事。

“车里捡到的。”

把脚链扔到他手里，他又惊又怕，不知做何反应。

“自己戴上。”

他浑身都被操软了，双手抖得根本系不上搭扣。

“真没用。”

我停下来，抢过手系好了。注意他的脚踝上有一圈淡化了的红痕。我可以想象到，那个男人，我的父亲，是怎么拽着他的脚链操他，让他边哭边叫。

我绕着这圈红痕舔了一遍，他呻吟得特别动情。

“他弄疼你了？”

“嗯……还好……”

攥着他的脚踝，我重新开始动起来。

“其实我那天在你家，就想这么握住你的脚踝操你。”

看着他惊讶的眼神，我嘲讽地笑了笑。

“很奇怪吗？我和其他男人没有什么区别，第一次看到你就想操你了。”

我凑到他耳边，又是一声冷笑。

“不过那时候我傻，怕你受伤。”

他终于接了句话。

“你不一样。”

“你是不是对每个人都这么说？”

“你觉得呢？”

“你能离开其他人吗？”

他的呻吟声断了，闷着嗓子过了半晌。

“对不起。”

他在我身下不停地哭着说对不起。

我却感觉有罪的人是我。

“为什么不行？我可以给你钱。你就没有一点喜欢过我吗？”

“不是的……”

“不是什么？”

“我们不合适……”

“为什么？”

“我和你想象的不一样。”

他说的没错，他和我想象中的样子完全不同。是我有了错误的期待。

但我又想，如果他没有遇到这些事，普通地长大，会不会和我的想象一样？

这次是他说，“能让我再想想吗？”

我答应了，他像是一直在思考，直到做完，我放他走，他也没再说过一句话。

除了离开时的一句再见。

当时我就有种莫名的预感，这句再见，仿佛是永别。

这是我最后一次见到他。

直到最后一刻，他还是骗了我。


End file.
